Armors
This is the list of all available Armors that players can equip at the start of a heist. Armors Two-Piece Suit Ballistic Vest Lightweight Ballistic Vest Heavy Ballistic Vest Flak Jacket Combined Tactical Vest Improved Combined Tactical Vest Mechanics Armor Armor value is the amount of damage that can be sustained without draining health. Once armor is depleted, health will be drained instead. The armor value does not impact the regeneration speed of the armor. Only Snipers have the ability to damage a player through the armor. Armor can be increased through the skills Bulletproof (+50%) and Thick Skin Aced (+20 points, but only applies to three armors), and can be further boosted through the Armorer (+35%) and Crew Chief (+10%) perk decks. From the recent perk deck buffs, the Hitman deck no longer decreases armor, instead giving +45% regeneration speed and an additional ability to regenerate armor after 5 seconds no matter the situation. With the addition of the perk deck balance, the Crook perk deck now gives an armor increase (+65%) to ballistic vests, beating the Armorer should the player choose a ballistic vest. Concealment Concealment works similarly to weapon concealment - higher concealment reduces the player's detection risk, while lower concealment increases the player's detection risk, changing the starting point of AI's detection in stealth and increasing/decreasing the time it takes for them to be alerted. Speed Speed is the speed at which the player moves. A higher speed value increases the speed of walking, running and crouch-walking. Speed can be increased with Shinobi and Run And Gun. Dodge Dodge is the probability a ranged hit will deal no damage. Melee attacks can also be evaded, though the knockback will still be applied. With negative dodge values one can never dodge a bullet. It's possible to boost negative armors into the positives with skills and perks. Usually, the higher the armor's armor value is, the lower its dodge value is. As of Update 39, all armor besides the Two-Piece Suit have a negative dodge value. Unlike other values modified by skills, dodge is calculated additively. For example, Sprinter Aced grants a 25% increased dodge value when sprinting. Using the suit which has a dodge chance of 10%, add 25 to that, meaning the player has a 35% chance to dodge incoming fire when sprinting. The Rogue Perk Deck grants a 25% increased dodge value, so the player has 35% chance to dodge even while standing still (while using a suit). Sneaky Bastard adds an additional dodge value (up to 10%) based on the player's detection risk. Other upgrades to dodge are the Crook Perk Deck (+40% dodge when wearing ballistic vests), Burglar Perk Deck (+20% dodge), Duck and Cover (+5% dodge chance if crouched, +15% if aced) and Daredevil Aced (+15% dodge when ziplining). Steadiness Steadiness affects the amount of camera shake the player receives when damaged. At 11 steadiness, players receive the default 100% camera shake. At 22 steadiness, camera shake is reduced to 50%, and at 44 steadiness, it is further reduced to 25%, and so on, according to the formula shake=11/steadiness . Frankelstner's "The Long Guide" Tough Guy and Thick Skin increase the steadiness of armors. Stamina Stamina is the length of time the player can run and jump while wearing the armor. It can be increased via Endurance or the Crew Chief Perk Deck. Notes *Credit for the armor stats goes to the original creators of the Steam Numbers Guide. *At present a Technician with Bulletproof and the CTV will have an armor rating of 166.5 (+50% from Bulletproof and +35% from the Armorer Perk Deck), while an Enforcer with Man of Iron and the ICTV will have 170 armor. *The highest armor absorption rating that a player can reach is 323 armor. This is achieved by unlocking Tier 6 Enforcer skill Man of Iron to wear the ICTV (170 armor), and then obtaining 5% bonus from a party member's Tier 7 or higher Crew Chief Perk Deck, 35% bonus from using a Tier 9 Armorer Perk deck and 50% bonus from Tier 6 Technician skill Bulletproof. The bonus do not stack multiplicatively (i.e. not 170 × 105% × 135% × 150% to give 361 armor). *The highest Dodge value that can be reached at all times is 45%, with the Two Piece Suit (+10%), the Rogue Perk Deck (+25%) and having the full effect of Sneaky Bastard (+10%). This value can be increased to 60% while crouched (Duck and Cover Aced) and 70% while sprinting (Sprinter Aced). *The Two Piece Suit and Light Ballistic Vest are the only two armors that work with the Grinder Perk Deck. *On the Crimewave Edition and PS3/360 versions of the game, every armor value is increased by 30 points. For instance, the Two Piece Suit has 50 armor, and the ICTV has 200. As such, armor increasing skills/perks are applied to these values rather than the ones listed on the table above. **Since the Crimewave Edition does not (currently) contain the rebalanced Perk Deck system, the maximum amount of armor that can be reached is 340 (ICTV with 50% from Bulletproof + 20% from Armorer) and the maximum dodge while standing still is 50% (30% from Rogue + 10% from Sneaky Bastard). Achievements }} Trivia *Introduced in Update #11 was a particularly nasty bug that causes all non-Suit armor options to offer absolutely no protection (0-point armor rating). This was patched in less than a day in a subtle mini-update. *The "Two Piece Suit" is in fact nothing more than the heister's unarmored outfit and therefore may not be a suit at all, most notably in the case of Jacket who wears a varsity letterman jacket and jeans when the Two Piece Suit is equipped. *The Lightweight Ballistic Vest is unlocked after the regular Ballistic Vest, even though it provides less protection. *The Lightweight Ballistic Vest is worn by The Commissar in the Hotline Miami heist. *The Improved Combined Tactical Vest is worn by the the Rat in Hoxton Revenge if the heist goes loud. *The Improved Combined Tactical Vest is based on "White Mesa" technology. This is a reference to the video game series ''Half-Life, where the fictional Black Mesa corporation developed and uses the full-body, powered "HEV" Hazardous Environment Suit worn by the protagonist, Gordon Freeman. *Although each individual armor description details different elements and materials in the components that comprise it, the visual depictions are simply given additional pieces of armor, starting from the vest itself, then the neck gorget, adding upper arm and leg armor, and finally forearm and lower leg protection (besides the lightweight ballistic vest). *Despite supposedly offering "full protection", the Improved Combined Tactical Vest lacks any sort of groin protection, as does any other armor in the game. This is a serious design flaw, as this particular area of the body is heavily wired with nerve endings, vital blood vessels, and supporting muscles that can immediately cripple a person, or cause serious (if not fatal) bleeding if punctured by bullets. *The armored forearm pieces of the Improved Combined Tactical Vest are not visible in first person view. Other players can see it, but your view model arms still only show ordinary suit sleeves. *The Lightweight Ballistic Vest seems to be the armor piece of choice for the crew, as most of them are always seen wearing one in trailers. This lines up with their depictions in The Heist, where the characters are shown to wear the LBV almost exclusively. References Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)